lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Experiments
A group of alien lifeforms genetically engineered by Jumbaa Jookiba. Experemint 300 a.k.a Spooky- It takes on the form of fears Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo Discovered: When Betty Ann found him during the rescue mission. Experiement:Experiment 360 a.k.a Drowsy- It makes people fall asleep. Episode Found: Discovered: In the air dunce of the boy's hotel bedroom. Experiment: Experiment 199 a.k.a Nosy- He reveals secrets Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Kirby: The Crystal Shards Discovered: Helping David out fight off a buffet monster at the Spooky Island hotel. Experiment: Experiment 151 a.k.a Babyfier. It can turn grownups into babies. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Yoshi's Story Discovered: Flying around Spooky Island Experiment: Experiment 619 a.k.a Splodyhead- It shoots Plasma. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of The Wizard of Oz Discovered: Around the farm The Pelekais stayed at. Experiment: Experiment 277 a.k.a Snooty. HE can mine and enrich snootium Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of The Cutie Mark Chronicles Discovered: In the Sugar Cube Corner in Equestria. Experiment: Experiment 513 a.k.a Ricther Episode Found: Lilo, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Discovered: At the summer camp where Tucker stayed. Experiment: Experiment 032 a.k.a Fibber. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Muppets from Space. Discovered: Near the Covnet headquarters. Experiment: Experiment 544 a.k.a Thresher, he can thrash crops Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Cars Discovered: While the gang was tractor tipping Experiment: Experiment 134 a.k.a Shredder he can shred documents. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Discovered: While they were on their way to New York, on foot. Experiment: 303 a.k.a Amnesio he can erase memories. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Discovered: In the Ninja Turtles lair. Experiment: Experiment 267 a.k.a Wishy Washy, he can grant wishes. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Paper Mario Discovered: In Star Haven. Experiment: Experiment 221 a.k.a Sparky, he can generate electricity. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Wreck it Ralph Discovered: At the Litwak Arcade. Experiment: Experimetn 624, a.k.a Angel, she can sing. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Shrek Discovered: At a Duloc gift shop Experimen: Experiment 275 a.k.a Tickle Tummy she can tickle someone Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Toy Story Discovered: At a Dinoco Gas Station Experiment: Experiment 520 a.k.a Cannonball Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of The Jungle Book Discovered: In an Indian river. Experiment: Experiment 609 a.k.a heat he can shoot heat rays. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Discovered: At the construction site in Angel Grove. Experiment: Experiment 077 a.k.a Zawp, he can snore really loud. Episode Found:The Lilo Adventures of Bedtime Stories and Songs Discovered: In a trash can on Sesame Street. Experiment: Experiment 288 a.k.a Boomer- Acts like a boomerang. Episode Found:The Lilo Adventures of Look Before You Sleep Discovered: In the Golden Oaks Library. Experiment: Experiment 617 a.k.a plasmoid, he can shoot plasma from his tail. Episode Found:The Lilo Adventures of Puss In Boots Discovered: In a cat bar in Spain. Experiment: Experiment 177 a.k.a Clip, you found her. Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Aloha Scooby Doo. Discovered: At an airport in Chicago. Experiment: Experiment 062 a.k.a Frenchfry, he's a chef experiment. Episode Found: Lilo Makes Ratatouille Discovered: In the kitchen of Guteauv's Experiment: Experiment 040 a.k.a Backhoe Episode Found: The Lilo Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze Discovered:By an Ooze factory. Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: v Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: v Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: ☀ Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: v Experiment: Episode Found: Discovered: Category:Aliens